


Tintinnabulations

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Sometimes their cases are a real pain in the head.





	Tintinnabulations

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \- Jane Espenson & D. Brent Mote own them
> 
> **Author’s Note** – This was written for squidgiepdx at comment_fic for the prompt Warehouse 13, Team, The Bells (Edgar Allan Poe)

XXX

“Myka! Where are you?” Pete asked, dodging around an enormous stuff Santa. He didn’t think his partner could hear him over the deafening ringing of bells, Christmas bells he supposed. Silver bells knowing the silliness his job sometimes entailed.

“Over here!” Myka shouted.

Of course, the ringing bells distorted her voice and he wasn’t sure where ‘here’ was. At least no one was shooting at them at the moment. Still, he wasn’t entirely easy about hunting down an object inside Christmas Land. This should be a happy place, not cursed by jingle bells that could make you insane in short order. 

Somehow, he heard Artie putting in a call to him and he answered. Artie wrinkled his nose, eying Pete through the view screen. “I can hear you haven’t found the bells yet.”

“Oh, we’ve found them…just not exactly where.”

“You need to hurry this up, Lattimer.”

“Trying to.” He hung up on Artie and rounded a corner. He found Myka on her knees, hands over her ears. She beckoned to him with one hand then mimed bagging something.

He dug the bag out of his pocket, and she raced forward toward a sleigh being pulled by a large model draft horse. She grabbed the jingle bells off the back of it and tossed them to him. He caught them in the bag like a pop fly to center field and sealed it, turning his face from the flash.

Grinning, he called Artie back. “We’ve neutralized it.”

“Good, but you’ve just begun,” Artie said.

“What do you mean? I have the jingles right here.” Pete shook the bag.

“He means that these are the bells from Edgar Allan Poe’s _The Bells_.” Myka rubbed her ears. “There are three more stanzas.”

“And three more bells. Report back to base. Claudia thinks she has a lead on the next set of bells.” Artie hung up on them.

Pete threw his head back and groaned. Some days this job just seemed endless. Well, at least it was never boring.


End file.
